


Promised & Sealed

by katikat



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: It’s Shao Fei who takes care of Chen Wen Hao’s funeral. (Unbeta'd)





	Promised & Sealed

It’s Shao Fei who takes care of Chen Wen Hao’s funeral. 

Of course it’s him. He doesn’t care about what it looks like from the outside, a cop organizing a mobster’s funeral, what his colleagues might think. He never did. He knows the truth of it - that he liked the man, it’s as simple as that - and that’s enough for him.

He finds a burial plot as close to Li Chen’s grave as possible, and while filling out all the necessary paperwork, spread across their dining room table, he tells Tang Yi with a soft, wistful smile on his lips that he thinks Li Chen would’ve liked that; he believes that she’s never stopped loving Chen Wen Hao. “They should be together, at least now,” he says.

Tang Yi doesn’t go with him to the cemetery. Whenever Shao Fei visits Li Chen’s and Chen Wen Hao’s graves, he asks Tang Yi to come with him - but there’s no pressure behind his request, it’s just a hand extended in invitation. But Tang Yi doesn’t feel ready. Not yet. Maybe never but definitely not yet.

It takes him years, in fact. Only after he’s released from prison does he go. 

When Shao Fei once again asks Tang Yi to go with him and Tang Yi says yes, the smile that brightens up Shao Fei’s face makes Tang Yi’s heart skip a beat. It’s so easy to make his lover happy, no grand gestures necessary.

“I brought Tang Yi with me,” Shao Fei says out loud when they stop at Chen Wen Hao’s grave and he takes Tang Yi’s hand in his, entwining their fingers. “He’s finally out, uncle. He made it.”

Tang Yi looks at him and Shao Fei grins sheepishly. “I like to talk to them, to uncle and big sister. I know I would like people to talk to me when I’m dead, so…” He shrugs.

Tang Yi doesn’t want to think of Shao Fei dead. It makes his chest feel tight.

They stand there quietly for some time, looking down at the tombstone. It rained that day and the wet dark gray marble looks all polished and smooth, like new. It reminds Tang Yi of that  day, of the shot that echoed through the cemetery. 

Maybe that’s what prompts him to confess.

“I had my suspicion,” Tang Yi says very quietly, staring at the golden characters spelling out his father’s name.

Shao Fei turns to him. “Huh?”

“I thought he might do something like that, take his own life,” he clarifies. “I just didn’t expect him to do it right then and there. But maybe I should have…” Their last meeting, it felt like a goodbye.

Shao Fei squeezes his hand in comfort. “How could you have known?” he asks, trying to reason with him.

Tang Yi finally turns to look at him. “Because I would’ve done the same thing.”

Shao Fei’s mouth drops open and his eyes turn so very wide. Tang Yi loves how expressive his lover’s face is. Shao Fei doesn’t wear his heart on his sleeve, no, it’s etched in his face, every single thought, every single feeling. It’s marvelous.

Looking down at the grave again, Tang Yi continues, “He found out that his life had been a life. He spent a good half of it hating the wrong people, he almost killed his own son and he thoroughly disappointed the woman he loved… I get why–”

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Shao Fei turns Tang Yi around, and lifting himself up on his tiptoes, he throws his arms around Tang Yi’s neck and hugs him, hard. It startles Tang Yi but he returns the hug reflexively, clasping his hands together on the small of Shao Fei’s back.

“Don’t say that,” Shao Fei tells him fiercely, tightening his hold even further. “Don’t say that you get him. That you would’ve done the same thing. _Don’t_. He shouldn’t have done it, he still had so much to live for. He shouldn’t have– And your situation was different, it  _is_ different. So don’t say that you would’ve– Just  _don’t_.”

“Shao Fei…?” Tang Yi whispers and it takes him a moment to understand and to see how similar his and Chen Wen Hao’s lives were: he too spent years hating the wrong person, he too almost killed the person that mattered to him the most in the world…

Shao Fei pushes away from him but doesn’t let go, he still grips Tang Yi’s shoulders firmly as he looks him earnestly and imploringly in the eyes. “ _Please_ , Tang Yi. Don’t ever say that you would do the same thing. Just don’t.  _Please_. If you ever– If you ever feel like that then just talk to me. You can tell me anything, anything at all. And you have Hong Ye and your friends,  _so many_ friends. You still have your whole life ahead of you, so…”

“Shao Fei…” Tang Yi say softly.

But Shao Fei doesn’t let him finish. He pulls Tang Yi back into his arms, this time wrapping them around Tang Yi’s waist, and he buries his face in Tang Yi’s throat, his breath warm on Tang Yi’s skin. “Please, don’t ever do that,” he whispers so softly that Tang Yi almost doesn’t hear him.

Tang Yi leans his head against Shao Fei’s and returns the hug, settling his hand over the wound that he caused, now scarred over but forever a reminder of his own careless actions. He lost so much in his life but not this, not him, not Shao Fei.

“Promise me!” Shao Fei demands, pulling back a little again to stare up at Tang Yi. “Promise you will never do that.  _Swear_ it!”

With his heart full of love for this man, Tang Yi takes Shao Fei’s face in his hands, and rubbing his lover’s cheekbones with his thumbs, he leans down to whisper, “I swear,” against Shao Fei’s lips and to seal his promise with a kiss.


End file.
